Bleach SongFics
by ValentineRevenge
Summary: Yaoi one-shots based off of songs. Included are pairings of GrimmUlqui, NnoiTes, NnoiSzay, AiGin, ByaRen, & more.
1. Shut Up & Sleep WIth Me

**This was inspired by the song "Shut Up and Sleep With Me" by Sin with Sebastian. I own nothing.**

"Hey Ulquiorra?"

"What is it, trash?"

"Have you ever considered how emo you look with those marks?"

"I have no time for emotion, trash."

"That makes no sense!"

"Sexta, if you have nothing good to say, then do not even open your mouth."

Grimmjow crossed his arms pouting, even as he looked over the bat's shoulder to the book he was reading. "If you say love does not exist, then why the fuck are you reading Pride and Prejudice?"

"It is a classic, and as such, I should be well informed on the subject, should someone care to ask me about it. If I am not well informed, I would look like an imbecile, and by extension, so would Aizen-sama because I am his Cuatro Espada."

"Ulquiorra, do us all a favor and shut the fuck up. You're just sounding like some whiny ass bitch on her period."

"Excuse me? As I am superior to you, you are not to address me with such impudence."

"Fine. Shut up and sleep with me."

"I do not have time for such fri- wait, what?"

Grimmjow left the room with a massive grin plastered across his face.


	2. The Pain Of Love

**Inspired by the song "Pain of Love" by Tokio Hotel. NnoiTes. Please be aware that I am against violence in relationships.**

Tesla had no idea why he stood by Nnoitra after all this time. The Quinta did nothing but boss him around, hurt him, make him feel useless and insignificant, and more. Yet for some reason, Tesla had nothing rude to say about it, and accepted it as a fact of life. To be honest, he actually scared himself sometimes with the depths to which his loyal extended.

No matter how many times he had ended up in the infirmary because of Nnoitra, he kept coming back for more. And every time he saw Nnoitra and Szayel look at each other in that special way, or even kiss, not caring that Tesla was there watching, he felt his heart crack more. He wondered why he could feel that, since he was a hollow, and as such, unable to feel emotions. Yet he did.

Taking a deep breath, he faced himself in the mirror. So far, he could see the fading bruise on his cheek. Glancing to make sure the door was locked, he lifted his shirt up to view the latest damage. Several bruises in various shades of the rainbow. Some were on top of older ones. At the rate he was going, he would become multicolored. But it didn't matter to him.

As he dropped his shirt back into place and left the bathroom as it was before he entered it, a single tear escaped his eye. He loved Nnoitra, yet Nnoitra didn't love him back. Unlocking the door, he heard the Quinta yelling, "Tesla!"

Wiping away his tear, he replied, "Coming, Nnoitra-sama!" as he hurried out the bathroom. This was the pain of love.


	3. Demoliltion Lovers

**This was inspired by My Chemical Romance's "Demolition Lovers" Once again, I am against violence in relationships. **

Grimmjow couldn't take the fact that his lover thought that his skimpy arse was better than the mighty Sexta. Honestly, what was that? The little shrimp was too short and skinny to be better than anything, especially Grimmjow. Yet said shrimp had the nerves to pick fights with the panther.

With a sigh, the Sexta glanced at his fist. He could have sworn that he had dislocated a knuckle last night when he punched the Bat. It looked fairly normal to him. But in a while, it might start to swell. At any rate, it was sore. Growling faintly, the Espada got up, and started pacing back and forth across the room. The nerve of the little asshole. When Ulquiorra got back from his mission to the human world, Grimmjow would kick his ass to Soul Society and back again. Just because he could.

They were supposed to be in love. But how, when they were both heartless, hollows, and one of them did not even believe that love existed? It made no sense to Grimmjow. It was pure irony. So then why did he keep telling the Cuatro that he loved him every opportunity? Even after some of their brutal fights, which resulted in one or both ending up in the infirmary, he still said it.

Just about then, he began to wonder if he were going insane. Maybe it was the white walls of Las Noches. He wouldn't be surprised if that were the reason. All he wanted to do was just take Ulquiorra, and run away from here. Just keep running. Until they reached somewhere sunny, where they could live in peace. No competition, no fights, just peace. Maybe then, they could both break out of their hazy mindsets and stop killing each other every waking moment.

The Panther shook his head, effectively knocking the thought out of his head. As if Aizen would ever let something like that happen. With a sigh, he cracked his knuckles, half wincing, and half relishing the wave of pain that came from his injured hand. He would be waiting for the bat, to finish what they started.

He doubted if either would stop until the other was dead. Well that was just fine by him.


	4. Intent Never Makes A Sound

**Based of off Anberlin's "Reclusion." **Would massively help if you listened to it while reading this.

Grimmjow smiled, as he walked into the kitchen of the apartment he shared with Ulquiorra. While on the outside he claimed love, there was a part of him that wanted to nothing more than to rip out those shining emerald jewels, to tear open that perfect porcelain skin, to make the younger man scream, and beg and submit to him. Yet even if he managed to get all that, to that twisted part of him, it still wouldn't be enough. It would never be enough.

And right now, it seemed that the other half of him was about to take over control. He silently slid open the drawer to which the knives were kept. Twisted smirk widening, he grabbed the largest, sharpest knife he could find."Perfect" he murmured. It would make clean work of the job that he had to do. Very clean work.

He ran his thumb over the edge, feeling it's sharpness. It nicked the pad of his thumb, causing blood to flow down the silver stainless steel, dripping slowly onto the counter. "Perfect." he repeated. His grasp on the handle tightened. He could imagine plunging the knife into the lithe body of his lover over, and over and over again. Hearing the smaller boy cry out with pain. It would all be worth it. Dark green, pure white, crimson red. The perfect trio.

Grimmjow wondered how he had managed to keep his thoughts a secret from his lover for this long. Yes, he was sick in the head. No, he didn't care. Secrets were so hard to hide. And even harder to hide. Worse than skeletons.

He flashed back to his previous lover. Byakuya. Oh, how it'd been fun to torture the smaller male to death. In the end, he was practically begging Grimmjow to end his life, covered in his own blood, writhing on the kitchen floor in pain. Glancing down, he could still see a dark patch where the blood had lain around his body. To anyone who asked, it was water damage. Bleach could work some damn near miracles.

Then before Byakuya, there was Ukitake. Before Ukitake, Uryuu. Renji. Szayel. Ggio. Aizen. Izuru. Gin. Kyoraku. Hitsugaya. Hisagi. Kaien. Yumichika. Ylfordt . The list could go on and on.

_He remembered that night so clearly. Byakuya had come out to get some water in the middle of the night. Grimmjow had followed him, wrapping his arms around the shorter man, and nuzzling his shoulder. "Grimm, shouldn't you be sleeping?" he had asked, even as he relaxed into the embrace. _

"_But I wanna spend time with you, Bya." _

_A soft chuckle, and then, "Don't worry, it won't take me more than a minute. Besides, you know I love cuddling with you." Byakuya turned around in the Panther's grasp, planting a chaste kiss on his lips."Either way, you're still mine." _

"_I know." _

"_Forever." _

"_Gladly for eternity."_

"_Good." Grimmjow whispered, as he pushed the other man into the counter. Byakuya gave a confused squeak. "Again, Grimm?"_

"_I was considering something a bit...different..." Grimmjow said seductively, sneaking his arms around his lover, to the block of knives behind him. "Different in what sense?" _

"_Different." Grimmjow said, as he drew a knife. The slightly disapproving look in gunmetal eyes in the dim moonlight filtering through the glass sliding door was enough to cause him to add, "It's a surprise." before he cut off any protests with a demanding kiss. Byakuya was more than happy to kiss back, wrapping his arms around the teal-haired man._

_He was completely unprepared when the knife stabbed him in the back. He pulled back with a pained, panicky yelp. "Told you it would be different." Grimmjow said, as he twisted the knife. "Stop it Grimmjow! Please!" Byakuya whimpered, trying to pull away, only to have his lover hold him firmly in place. Any squirming he did just caused him more pain. "Oh, but we're just getting started." _

_Suddenly, the knife was removed from his back. He fell forward with relief, only to be slashed across the chest and shoulders. Tears of pain dripped out of his eyes. "Stop!"_

"_No." _

"_Why not?" The Noble gasped as a thin cut was created on his cheek. "You're so fucking beautiful when you scream."_

Grimmjow was brought out of his reverie when the front door opened, and shut again, admitting Ulquiorra. "Hey Grimmjow." the Bat said breezily. "Hey Ulqui-bat. Home from work already?" Grimmjow asked, quickly composing his features as to not give himself away. "Yep." Ulquiorra said as he stepped into the kitchen, only to see Grimmjow holding the bloody knife. "Are you okay?" He asked, rushing over.

Grimmjow quickly dropped the knife into the sink, cradling his hand. "What happened?"

"Was gonna start dinner. Wanted to make sure the knife was sharp. Guess I must have slipped when I was sharpening it."

"You didn't notice it til now."

"It doesn't hurt for some reason."

And once again, Grimmjow was able to work his way out of a tight situation. _Not tonight. I think I'd like to keep this one around for a while._


	5. Intent Never Makes A Sound: II

**This is a bit of a follow-up to the previous chapter. Still AU, set a few weeks to a month or two after the events of the past chapter. This sort of needed to be added because I was unsatisfied with the past chapter, and believed that it didn't accurately portray the lyrics. Enjoy whatever this is. :P**

Grimmjow looked at the smaller male in his arms. Ulquiorra was sleeping peacefully, chest rising and falling rhythmically. The Panther placed a light kiss on his temple, only to have his lover squirm below him. The boy was such a light sleeper. If he so much as rolled over in his sleep, or snored, he woke up the kid. As he was thinking of this, his thoughts drifted off to become much more sinister.

_Ulquiorra was spread out on the bed, emerald green eyes wide open. He was frightened, that much Grimmjow could see. "W-What are you doing?" The bat slid a few inches up the bed, away from his lover. Wrong move. The panther growled at him in anger, raising the large knife in his right hand. It caught the light from the streetlights outside, making it glow an unholy silver. Everything in this place seemed to take on this ethereal silvery-blue glow. It was beautiful, but it would be perfect when he saw the younger boy's blood spilled out over everything._

_No, that's not right. How about..._

"_Hey Ulqui?" The bat looked up at the sound of his name, innocent. "Y-yes, Grimmjow?" The panther smiled at his prey. If the prey looked carefully, he might see the slightly psychotic edge in the smile, and in his lover's cerulean eyes. "Come over here for a minute?" It was more of an order than a question. Mutely, the uke obeyed. "Sit." He did. Grimmjow looked at the boy in his lap, running his hand through the ebony hair. _

_Ulquiorra instantly relaxed into the touch. He didn't react to the earlier psychotic looks in his lover. In fact, the panther didn't even believe he'd seen the signs at all. Biting back a chuckle, he grasped the white chin, pulling the other in for a kiss. The bat was more than happy to respond, wrapping his arms around his seme. Just where he wanted him. His other hand came up from where it had been hiding in between the cushions, holding a small blade. He brought it up to his pet's neck, as though preparing to slice through it. _

_Something about that scenario still didn't feel right. Never does..._

Outside, a car door slammed. In his arm, his lover stirred softly, cracking open those beautiful emerald jewels. Those jewels that he wanted nothing better to do that to make water with pain. To be filled with fear. Instead of any of that, they just blinked, before focusing blearily on the panther. "'D'ya say somethin'?" He asked, still half-asleep. _ "_No. Go back to sleep." Grimmjow said gently, kissing Ulquiorra on the lips gently. Because intent never makes a sound.


	6. Aizen

**I own absolutely nothing. This is a song fic to Anberlin's 'Foreign Language"**

Aizen was a mystery to those around him. His devious behavior while in the Soul Society had gone unnoticed. His betrayal had shocked everyone. Absolutely no one had seen it coming. No one had realized what had happened that night when the Vizards had been created. They hadn't realized that Aizen was the cause of it. Nobody had ever thought that Aizen wasn't the saint he had pretended to be.

Nothing that he ever said was straightforward. His lectures to his Espada were always going in circles, and branching off into tangents. When speakng to Tosen and Gin, he still spoke in parables. Even Ichimaru, the one who could claim that he knew Sosuke Aizen for the longest time, still could not say that he understood what Aizen said. In fact, he could not even say that he had the slightest inkling as to what Aizen was really thinking.

He could never be at ease. Every singly word the former captain said, no matter how small, and mundane, could have detrimental importance. It could be something as simple as "Would you like more tea?", yet it could hide oceans of meanings in it. How you answered could mean the difference between Aizen making you the ruler of a small nation, or killing you on the spot.

Every single word that Aizen said was in code. And nothing that he said, Gin could ever understand. He was helpless to the whims of Aizen. After all, the brunette was a master of deception. And to speak in a code, a forgein language, so to speak, was just another part of the deception. Gin could only hold on for the ride and hope he guessed the right meaning of what Aizen said, before it was too late.


End file.
